Then Suddenly Everything Changed
by A. S. Oswald
Summary: What happens when Ciel, Sebastian and Blaire end up in the future and it's discovered that Blaire isn't psychic at all? Ciel losing his mind, Blaire being Blaire and a harrowing discovery ensues. Alternate timeline to Never Meet Your Heroes.
1. Suddenly Everything Changed

**Then Suddenly Everything Changed**

When Blaire, Ciel and Sebastian had exited the carriage they came to a sudden still. Blaire's still-tired eyes were suddenly alight and a beaming grin settled onto her face as the familiar roar of traffic seemed to suddenly materialise around them.

Her two companions came to a halt, their eyes equally wide – but for an entirely different reason.

Ciel subconsciously took a step towards his protector, utter confusion combining with shock and forming a glorious concoction on his face. "Where in God's name are we…?"

"A very good question my Lord…" Uttered Sebastian, glancing around with a peculiar expression settled upon his face. His brow furrowed as his senses were suddenly overwhelmed with new noises. Gone were the quiet streets of a nocturnal London. In its place were the sounds of bustling peoples, conversations, passing traffic - and each car which passed was blasting some strange kind of music.

For the first time in his existence, Sebastian felt the beginnings of a headache splintering across his temples.

"I'm home… I'm really home…" Blaire took several steps forward, slowly turning around and taking in her surroundings. She brought a hand to cover her mouth, tears of joy clouding her dark eyes.

Sebastian's look of puzzlement shifted onto the woman. He thought back to their time in Bedlam when she had claimed to be from the future and in an instant, something clicked in his mind. He turned to his master who stood gripping his cane in a trembling hand – his tremors being barely noticeable.

With some degree of hesitation, he said: "While I can't be certain…if I had to hazard a guess, I would assume we were…at some point in the future." His brown eyes remained fixed on Blaire, who was stood with her back to the pair. "Am I correct in my assertion, Blaire?" He raised his voice.

Slowly, she turned towards them, a genuine smile contrasting against the two male's expressions. The look on her face told him everything he needed to know.

Ciel's wide eyes remained gazing at the busy roads, his mouth turning down into a deep grimace as he tried to make sense of the situation. "But how…? What of Lizzie…?"

The three turned when the sudden blare of a car horn sounded – followed by a chorus of rowdy shouting.

"**It's not Halloween!"**

Blaire suddenly glanced down at her attire – then towards Ciel, who was adjusting the top hat on his head.

"Oh, for fuck sake." She muttered, rolling her eyes and taking several swift steps towards the Lord and swiping the offending hat, throwing it into the nearest bin in one swift motion. Like a frisbee.

"Just who do you think you are?!" He bellowed, making sharp eyes at his butler, who had failed to intervene on time and was stood with his arm outstretched, as if ready to stop Blaire.

A look of confusion flashed across Sebastian's face which went unnoticed by the other two.

She scowled at Ciel. "Look, you're in my time now." She started. "Your status as a Lord means nothing here. As for your stupid-looking hat, that's not going to go down well here. And you can get that eye patch to fuck as well."

_I've been waiting ages to say that. The little shithead. _She thought with an internal chuckle.

Outrage flashed across his face and he was about ready to backhand the woman, however, Sebastian cut him off. "My Lord, I do believe she is correct. Look at the way people here are dressed. It would be wise to try and fit in."

The Lord glanced around warily, making awkward eye contact with several passer-by's – then his face was suddenly aflame when his blue eyes landed on the display in the near shop window.

"What in the blazes is that!" His voice seemed to raise an octave.

The other two followed his gaze. Sebastian began to chuckle.

Blaire outright cackled. "Yeah, there's lots of that. These are enlightened times buddy. Now lose the eyepatch – and the walking stick. You're not an old man." She said, glancing between the mannequins dressed in lingerie and the adolescent, Victorian, male who was stood before her.

Releasing her hair from its bun, she began to unbutton her outer dress, revealing the ivory coloured layers underneath.

"Have some decency woman!" Ciel stammered, having truly no idea where to look.

Sebastian stared right at her. "Is it common practice…to remove your clothes in the middle of the street in this time period?"

The black skirts fell to the concrete, followed by her shawl. "No, but with the amount of layers I have on it's alright. I'm not walking around looking like the wicked witch of the west. Help?" She turned, motioning to the corset.

He let out a sigh, stepping forward to begin loosening the laces. He gave a gentle tug, frowning when nothing happened – before resorting to undoing the laces manually. His brow remained furrowed the entire time.

"You aren't actually helping her! I didn't sanction this!" An utterly flabbergasted Ciel was practically flailing as he watched his butler undress the woman. Outside. In broad daylight.

She sighed in relief as soon as the restrictive garment fell from her torso, massaging her aching sides.

_You'd think he was watching a porno… how did the human race not die out during the Victorian era?_

"Come on." She rolled her eyes, kicking the bundles of clothing away. She was left in what was effectively a white knee-length dress, white stockings and boots.

Squaring his jaw, Ciel tore off his eyepatch, dropped his cane and followed after Blaire. "Well, if you would insist upon walking around in your underwear…" He grumbled, pondering if his previous assumptions about her were, in fact, correct.

"Where precisely are we going?" Came from Sebastian as they made their way down the street.

Blaire slowed in her pace but kept walking, frowning intently. "Shit…"

"What is it?" Snapped Ciel, a scowl still murking his features.

"None of us have any money. And you-" She jabbed a finger at Sebastian. "Smashed my phone. I don't know where we are. We're fucked."

"I have plenty of money." Said Ciel, giving up on chastising her. He was besieged by too many thoughts of his own to bother with her.

"It's useless! Your hundred-year-old coins are completely useless here! God, I've not eaten since…since this entire shit fest began! I feel like I'm wasting away…" She lamented, throwing her hands up to the sky for emphasis.

"Well, it's no matter. Sebastian, you can get the whore something to eat to stop her whining, can't you?" He bit out.

She shot him a glare – which grew into a look of concern when she saw the look on Sebastian's face. She almost fell back – having never expected to see such a look upon him.

He looked worried. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she might have said he looked almost devastated. "…What's the matter with you?" She asked warily.

"I…" He continued to peer down at his gloved hands, his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

"Sebastian?" Came from Ciel, who too, seemed to be taken aback by the look on his butler's face.

"I think I'm… mortal…" Sebastian's usually perfect voice died away and was replaced by what could only be described as a broken whisper.

Both Ciel and Blaire glanced at each other with wide eyes, each taking steps closer to the man - who appeared to be in a state of shock. He was visibly trembling, as though he were now struggling to fully take control of his own body.

Even after what Sebastian had done to her in that hospital – even though he struck fear into her heart every time he even glanced in her direction – the crestfallen expression on his face seemed so… human. So very unlike him. She couldn't help the wave of pity that festered within her.

He continued to stare at his hands, holding them up in front of his face as if that would somehow will his demonic powers to present themselves.

Wandering over to him and taking one of his outstretched arms in her both of her hands, she glanced around for anywhere they could sit in private. Shops and the odd café were all she could see – bar the library across the road.

_That's the best we'll get, I guess._

"Come on." She said gently, motioning for Ciel to follow, who did so without question.

* * *

The three sat in an empty corner of the library, Blaire seating herself beside Sebastian and across from Ciel.

"Are you certain that you're mortal now, Sebastian?" Asked Ciel, disbelief etched into his expression.

"I am certain…I felt something was amiss when we stepped from the carriage. My senses were dulled… I could no longer hear your heart beating, for instance."

Ciel scrunched up his nose, "You could hear that?!" He whispered harshly.

The former demon went on. "Then when I wasn't quick enough to prevent Blaire from taking your hat… Finally, when I tried to pull the laces of the corset, only to find I didn't have the strength…" A lump formed in the back of his throat.

Blaire sat with her arms folded, leaning back in her chair and her face taught in utter bewilderment. "Welcome to humanity I guess."

The raven-haired man sneered. "Ah yes. I suppose that means I'm trapped looking like this now. A _human_. How disgusting."

Ciel and Blaire glanced at each other, a knowing look passing between them both. "I see some things remain the same." Ciel remarked.

"But this actually makes sense. Demons don't exist here. You two are supposed to be fiction – I tried to tell you before you insisted that I was some kind of fortune-teller."

"Poppycock!" Exclaimed Ciel.

Sebastian glanced at her – now seemingly unsure of himself. "There isn't any…"

"How can you still not believe me? We're here, aren't we?" She gestured wildly around as if to prove her point. "I don't know, or care how, but we're here."

At their continued silence, she went on. "You want proof? Come over here." She stood abruptly, the chair scraping along the wooden floor. Marching over to the computers, she took a seat, expecting the two to follow.

Reluctantly, they did. All smugness had completely left them and an air of unease came over them. Dreading what they knew was coming.

"What is this machine?" Came from Ciel.

"The portal to all of mankind's knowledge... And cat videos. You'll like that, Sebastian." She murmured over her shoulder.

The butler in question was unusually silent.

Logging on, Blaire opened up Google and began to type.

"**Black Butler"**

The results were instant. Images flashed on screen of the two famous characters. Cartoon drawings - though admittedly uncannily similar faces looked right back at them. Scrolling down the reel of images showed people in cosplay, book covers, fan art. Catching a glance of a cosplayer in an all-too-familiar pink dress, Blaire enlarged the image so that it took up the entire screen.

She heard Sebastian snigger behind her. "Ah yes, that's exactly like the dress the young Lord wore."

"So, he actually did that?" Blaire asked incredulously, before giggling. "No fucking way!"

She heard Ciel let out a breath. Glancing behind her, she saw that he was stood with his back to the computer, refusing to look anymore.

"…So what you are saying is that in your world…my entire life has been turned into fiction. Has been…fashioned into nothing more than entertainment." He spat, hands clenched into fists and visibly shaking.

"Master…" Sebastian moved closer – only to falter as he realised that he no longer gained any satisfaction from Ciel's torment. The emotions of others no longer satiated his hunger. He sighed, disappointment making itself evident on his face.

The younger male turned to the butler, accusingly. "You are useless to me now. How are you supposed to aid me in my quest for revenge as a human?!"

The former demon glowered at the boy. "My being human aside, getting revenge is now impossible. We have been misplaced in time-"

"You think I don't know that?!"

Blaire glanced awkwardly between the two, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. She fidgeted with her hands which lay clasped in her lap.

Sebastian went on. "Furthermore, it appears as though the seal of our contract is gone now too. I failed to notice before with my… human eyesight." He grimaced, taking off his glove and presenting the back of this hand – which was now blank. His nails were perfectly normal too.

"Excuse me? You need to book a computer."

The three turned to see an elderly woman stood with her hands on her hips, peering down her nose at them. "You'll need to leave too. You're disturbing the other readers."

Ciel was first to storm away. Sebastian merely watched him go, now disinterested. Blaire hurriedly made to follow him, making it out into the bustling street before she felt her wrist being secured. She couldn't claim to be surprised upon finding Sebastian glowering down at her.

"What are you doing? We should go after him."

"Since when are you two friends?" He questioned, recalling their first proper encounter in Ciel's study.

"W…we aren't but we can't just leave him on his own. He doesn't know-"

"-yes we can." He cut her off, pulling on her wrist and dragging her down the street. He was satisfied to find that even as a human, he was still stronger than her.

"Where the hell are we going?!" She cried.

He continued to tug her, ignoring her attempts to pull herself free of his grip, until they ended up in a silent alleyway. The distant rumble of traffic in the distance and the echo of water falling to the ground did little to comfort the woman.

She yelped as her back was slammed into the brick wall, Sebastian's glowering face stopping inches from her own.

"It appears as though I've been deceived…" He hissed.

She glowered right back at him. "I tried to tell y-"

"Silence." His voice came out as little more than a low growl. His dull eyes, lacking their usual crimson hue, weren't any less terrifying when he was human.

"But-"

"How long were you planning on keeping up the act of a seer?"

"You insisted! I had no other choice!" She screeched, the thought only now occurring to her that right now, he was weaker than he normally was and thus, she had a slight advantage.

Without putting too much thought into her next move, she drew her head back and slammed it into his own, satisfied when her forehead made contact with his slender nose. A sickening crack followed and he grunted, immediately releasing her.

She bolted back out towards the street and began to run.


	2. Rendition

**Rendition**

Blaire was stood shifting from one foot to the other, frantically glancing around her. She had to lean against a tree as she saw black dots after she had run away from **him**.

She had run as fast as her aching legs could carry her – speeding up every time she heard him call out her name in frustration. He was human now. They were on an even playing field – and that knowledge pushed her to keep going until she physically couldn't take another step. Her lungs strained to intake enough air, a painful stitch had formed in her side and her feet would surely be covered in blisters when she took her lent boots off.

She had run through the bustling streets, never daring to peek over her shoulder and ignoring the alarmed looks sent her way, until she eventually found herself in a park of some kind - the people she saw were now few and far between. Through her frantic wheezing, she allowed an enormous grin to creep across her face.

"I did it…ha-!" She said, before allowing herself a chuckle as she imagined how frustrated Sebastian must have felt. "I actually outran him! Take that you cunt!" She fist bumped the air.

Pushing herself off of the tree, she began to slowly spin, taking in her surroundings and trying to ignore how her knees twitched, threatening to buckle underneath her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took in the grassy landscape around her and the singular concrete path which led onto a familiar street in the distance. She hadn't paid much attention to where she was going in her haste. "Hold on… this is…" She stopped when as she turned, she saw a shadowy figure stood in the distance.

They were stood all the way at the other end of the path, frantically glancing around. Though she couldn't make out any discernible feature of the figures face, a very sinking feeling made itself apparent in the pit of her stomach. Had he managed to keep up?

…_He might be human but he's still male. And he's taller than me…and he doesn't have a fucking limp. Ugh give me a break!_

She gritted her teeth when the figure, who had been staring in her direction, suddenly began to sprint closer. She had to bite back a screech, before staggering back and turning to run again. This time she did find it harder to keep up the pace, though adrenaline kept her going as she ran across the grass and further into the park.

However. when she heard him call her name again, she cursed aloud and decided to try a different approach.

Eyeing up the tree she had come to a still beside, she shrugged and began to climb.

By the time she had made it a good distance up and seated herself on one of its sturdy branches, Sebastian was stood at the bottom glowering up at her. Despite herself, she pointed and laughed at the state he was in.

The centre of his nose was an alarming shade of purple and quite swollen. Dried blood drew down to his lips and a sheen of sweat had broken out across his forehead as he stood breathing heavily. It was strangely satisfying, watching him struggle.

"You doing alright there?" She asked dryly.

"Come down here." He struggled to speak between his panting.

She only raised her eyebrow. "What for? And what will you do if I don't?"

His jaw tightened and he brought up a handkerchief to blot at his forehead. However, he remained silent, seeming to ponder that very question. "How did you even get up there…" He muttered, looking moderately puzzled.

Blaire frowned, realising her mistake as he began eyeing up the very tree which she was now trapped in. Licking her lips, she found herself suddenly needing to try and distract him. "Why did you run after me and not Ciel?"

"You are more useful. You have knowledge about this time period which Ciel cannot boast." He placed his now-bare hand on the rough bark, brow furrowing as if struggling to recall how to climb.

"But you're Ciel's butler! It's your job to look after him."

"Now that I am human – our contract is meaningless. I no longer need to serve the little imp." He paused, making eye contact with her. "It must be something to do with you… You must be part of the reason I was brought to this world." And with that, he hoisted himself up the trunk, making his way further up towards the branch which Blaire was perched upon.

"Shit…" She whispered, leaning over and grabbing another branch above her head and giving a hard tug, testing to see if it could take her weight. Satisfied, she stood, still keeping hold of the branch and resumed climbing.

"Look, Sebastian, I'm sorry I headbutted you! Whatever it is you're planning on doing, just stop and think about this!"

There was no response, and looking down, she shrieked upon finding him already not far behind her.

_I thought he was human! What the hell!_

However, as she looked over her shoulder, her foot slipped and she cursed aloud. She fell onto the grass with a grunt – the wind being knocked right out of her. Seconds later and he was standing over her, looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He crouched down so that his face was right over her own, a satisfied smirk appearing on his lips.

She lay there gasping, her limbs quivering as her energy had seemingly been completely depleted. Her empty stomach was now beyond hunger and she felt quite ill. The two restless hours of sleep she'd had also appeared to be catching up on her.

"Now you will answer me this, and you will do so honestly. What else do you know about the future of Ciel and I thanks to your little _books_?"

"N-nothing." She stuttered, clenching her eyes shut and bringing her hands to rest over her stomach, as if willing it to feel better. She gasped when she felt a rough hand grasp her face, turning it up to stare at the former demon. His smirk had been replaced with a scowl and when he spoke next, she could almost imagine the ghastly crimson glow of his eyes.

"It's bad enough that I am now _mortal_." He sneered the word, just barely suppressing a grimace as if it caused him great pain to say aloud. "So, I would appreciate." He gripped her face tighter, leaning even closer. "If you wouldn't be so difficult. I know you have the information I need."

As she lay there, Blaire hoped to God that someone would happen to pass by and see him knelt over her clearly distressed figure. "What's wrong with being mortal?" She challenged.

"What's right with it?" He returned. "Your fragile little bodies pop like balloons. And your lifespans…" His eyes widened. "You all wither and die so quickly. Can't you feel it? The aggregate lost seconds of human life piling up like a bounty for a delighted reaper?"

She stared at him, her jaw slack. Slowly, she began to sit up, prying his clammy hand from her face watching him carefully. "You've lost it mate." She muttered under her breath.

_I never thought I'd see the usually stoic Sebastian having an existential crisis… _She chuckled internally. Being human was killing him, she could tell.

For once, Sebastian didn't seem to hear her remark. "Enough stalling. What do you know? Tell me now. Time is of the essence." He seemed almost desperate.

Blaire sighed. "I can show you. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"We go back and find Ciel."

The former demon scoffed. "He could be anywhere by now. It's not as if I can sense him anymore."

She ignored him. "And we need to get something to eat too. And also, no more dragging me down into darkened alleys." She eyed him, the fear that inspired her to run from him still burning fierce within her. However, she was simply unable to run or fight him off anymore. To her utter contempt, she had little choice but to give in to his wishes.

"You said _one_ condition."

"I meant three."

He sighed, standing up and offering his hand.

She quirked an eyebrow, accepting his help. "Still acting like a gentleman, I see." They began to walk slowly. Apparently, Blaire wasn't the only one who was exhausted.

She began to lead the way out onto the street.

Sebastian glanced at her. "A habit. One which seems difficult to break now that-"

"You're a _pathetic little mortal. _Yes, I know_." _She sighed again, already exasperated.

"Where precisely are we going?" He asked.

"My house."

"We're nearby then?"

"Uh yeah. Took me awhile to realise where we were."

He brought up a hand to his chin in thought. "And you don't think it's a coincidence that we have been transported over to this world – and out of everywhere we happen to appear near your home?"

"…when you put it like that…"

Sebastian narrowed his (now) brown eyes at her, pledging to himself that he would not allow her out of his sight. She was the missing link that could get him back home – and more importantly, return him to being a demon again.

* * *

Entering her flat with the fictional character behind her was quite surreal.

She was unsure why she was surprised to find that everything was exactly as she left it – even though she estimated that she had only been gone for around three days.

_Feels like it's been years…_

She was grateful for the spare key hidden outside, keeping it pressed against her palm. Closing the door behind them both, she made her way past the stairs and into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes as she saw Sebastian's critical stare make its way around the hallway, from the plain white walls, the grey carpet – to the door mat with the bold-as-brass hemp leaf on it.

"We should get some ice on your nose, I guess." She hadn't noticed before, though his face had been taught in discomfort since he had sustained his injury. She gestured for him to take a seat at the breakfast bar, opening up the freezer and grabbing the first thing she could find. To her amusement, this happened to be a bag of frozen peas.

Seeing Sebastian Michaelis' dark and gloomy figure seated on a stool in her kitchen, no doubt silently judging her choice of décor, brought a chuckle to arise from within her. This only grew worse when he accepted the bag of peas and pressed them to his nose with a sigh.

"Does something amuse you?"

This only made it worse, as she was soon stood doubled over with projectile tears of laughter streaming down her face. When she looked up to see him glaring at her over the unassuming vegetables, she threw her head back – her laughing quickly descending into manic cackling. She couldn't help it.

For all that he had done to her – _the big bad demon_ was now sat in her kitchen with a bag of peas pressed against his swollen nose.

He rolled his eyes, finding his patience wearing thin. "Yes and I hope you will reconsider next time you decide to headbutt me." He said pointedly. Internally, he was awaiting the day where he would be returned to his former glory. She would regret humiliating him in such a way.

Calming down a little, she shot back. "You deserved it."

He looked like he was about to retort when she added: "just don't drag me down any darkened alleyways again and we'll be fine, deal?"

The two stared at each other, before she finally wiped her face dry, a miniature smile still upon her face. "I'm going to get changed. Can I trust you not to wander off?"

"In case you fail to remember, I have been promised information. As such, it is _you_ who shall not be wandering from _me_."

She grimaced, before nodding, content that he wouldn't try anything. At least, not before she gave up the information which was keeping the beast at bay. As she ascended the stairs, she wondered what he would do after she told him…

Would he kill her? Or would she be stuck with him living with her? Even though he was human, he was still undoubtedly stronger than her. She doubted that she could overpower him if he was dead set on murdering her.

Pushing open her room door, she scoffed. _Yeah, I couldn't even outrun him._

Still, he wasn't a demon. That made him much more manageable. Perhaps, he would be less likely to commit murder as a human?

…_on second thought, not likely._

Sighing, she was grateful to be able to sit on her bed for the first time in days. Though she had only been in the world of Black Butler for little more than twenty-four hours, she had been in Barcelona when she had suddenly disappeared…

With a sudden realisation dawning on her, she jolted off of her bed, her eyes wide. Hurrying over to her wardrobe, she pulled out the first outfit she laid hands on – a beige spaghetti strap tank, black skinny jeans and trainers. After applying some cosmetics, - to her own relief - she rushed back downstairs.

True to his word, Sebastian hadn't moved from the stool. He raised an eyebrow at her choice in outfit, then frowned as she headed straight to the laptop sitting on the counter and logged onto Facebook.

To her panic, she had several frantic messages – and about ten different people had posted to her page. Not that she would expect anything less after suddenly disappearing on a beach in a foreign country.

With trembling hands, she opened the first message. It was from Katie.

* * *

**Hey, where did u go lol**

**Blaire?**

**Are u at the hotel**

**Blaire!**

* * *

When she read the next message, her heart sank.

* * *

**we've contacted the police both here and back home. if u happen to somehow see this get back to me and let me know ur ok**

* * *

A lump had formed in her throat. "Shit…"

The next one was from her mum – the more recent messages becoming more and more frantic.

Sighing, she supposed she should start to message everyone back and tell them she was fine.

However, she didn't even know where to start. There were messages from several different people – all of them worried friends or family members demanding she get in touch. What the hell could she even say?

Hearing Sebastian pointedly clear his throat from behind her, she turned with a start. For a second she had forgotten that he was there.

"Is something the matter?" He quirked an eyebrow at the distress on her face. "I was under the impression that you wished to go and look for your dearest Ciel. Let us go." He said impatiently.

"I…" She sighed. There was now so much that she had to attend to – the knowledge that the police were now looking for her made a feeling of intense dread settle itself in her stomach. She slammed the lid of the laptop over and made to grab her bag and jacket. "I'm now considered a missing person and I have, frankly, not a fucking clue what I'm supposed to tell everyone. Not to mention, I don't know where to even begin looking for the moody little brat."

Having set the bag of peas aside and wiped the blood from his nose, Sebastian rose to his feet and put his jacket back on, an unconcerned expression on his face as they made their way towards the front door. "Didn't you want to eat? You've done scarce all but complain about your empty stomach."

"You know what? All of a sudden, I'm not very hungry."

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by a wonderful guest reviewer by the name "Blaire's Lawyer" - thank you! :)**


End file.
